User talk:Bloomdanix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lucy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BelievixinStella (talk) 01:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC)}} Hey Bloomdanix, I'm princessfairyflora, please read the winx wiki standards before making any edits to pages. Also visit the Fairy rescue section here to see what pages need help. Happy editing and contact me if you have any questions. Tranks 06:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Please find the guide for that in the main page of the wiki! A cold wind of Autumn 13:34, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: draw I put up the tables to make my page look nicer and to try and brighten it up a bit. ~~Sbrady538~~ How do you do it? 21:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Plus, please do NOT use swear words here. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Please refrain from editing those pages till Nick USA had air them or we heard they'll over the weekend on a fansite, twitter, etc. Soaf (talk) 11:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Um, I don't understand your question... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:09, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi Bloomdanix.How are you? If you want I can help you in making your signature! You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually, There's No Spells In Winx Club - Episode 302. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 15:52, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ahh, ok -- 17:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Here Bloomdanix (talk) Just copy this and paste it in your Signature box in your Preferences.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 19:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Tranks--HereBloomdanix (talk) 21:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) If you don't want the color Pink,then in the signature box in your prefrences,in both places were it is shown after - ...style="color:Pink,change it to any color you want I came up with this see Bloomdanix (talk).I used Maroon.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:47, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Civilian It's better adding the civilian photos of the winx instead of their fairy forms sense they use them for battle mostly & after acquiring new fairy forms they don't use them anymore, so it's better adding the civilian photos of the fairies just like Roxy. (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 01:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC)) Get better as a fairy, makes sense since for other seasons acquire formsHereBloomdanix (talk) 01:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) The address is on the artwork. Kyu129 (talk) 05:38, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I just wanted to let you know, whenever you're uploading pictures please upload ones that do not have logos or watermarks on them. Please see our review our rules - as there have been updates on them. Thank your for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower forgiveness Jasmine were human error, because I had preserved some images and not know it (talk) 00:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx 'Club, ''Magic ''Winx'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 03:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC) By chance I got the images were not difficult fanarts but when I put the measures that have to be in the pictures. I have only 2 and were uploaded episode 220. Nor did the purpose of vandalizing only helped them in the galleries, Greetings -- (talk) 04:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) The Pictures Should Be In Box Size & Not Widescreen. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 04:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Please upload the appropriate format of the images. In the case of what you had uploaded, they are from season 3. Seasons 1 - 4 will be in standard format, if the images are taken from these seasons they must not be wide screen. Please read the ' ' as there have been changes, pay close attention to the Picture section. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:32, April 27, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower The problem is that as catches only find them in HD, I find it so difficult to have them in the original video format . Greetings.--Bloomdanix (talk) 17:01, April 27, 2016 (UTC) If that is the case, you can change the layout of the image using Paint. All the old seasons that are wide screen were just stretched after all. Also, when responding to a message, please do so on the user's talk page. Which can be done by clicking the blue text that reads "talk". WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 17:46, April 27, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower -- 04:57, July 24, 2017 (UTC) So, the resolution really depends on which seasons you're viewing. Seasons 1 - 4 (dimensions are about 1,965 × 1,431 pixels) and the specials are in standard format. Whereas the movies and seasons 5 - present are wide screen. For all of them, make sure that there are no black areas, you need to crop those out using Paint. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:57, February 27, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower It appears that WhiteJasmineFlower had already given you explanation about our image policy but your images still don't match it. Please check our image policy before uploading any image here. Thank you. -- 02:57, March 11, 2018 (UTC) I try, do not bother about the edits in the images that I uploaded. They are in the quality that I mentioned FlowerJasmineWhite What I did not know were the politics, because I was used to the Grand Theft Encyclopedia (wiki where I come from). I hope you understand me well. I hope it does not happen to me like Butterfly27 -- 03:32, March 11, 2018 (UTC) The policy about images in season 1 - 4 and such (mentioned in her last message) to you. Well, I guess I'll try my best to explain the "wide screen" part. Here is your image (which is considered as low-quality) and here is mine (which is considered as higher-quality). The only difference between low and high quality is their solution. The lowest solution for wide-screen is 1280x720. And your images do not match this standard. I do understand that you're adapting to this place. But when in Rome, do as the Romans do, so please ask the others about the policy when you're about to do something. This might sound troublesome at first, but it could save you from tons of trouble later. I'm not so sure what you meant by ending up like that user. Because Butterfly was blocked at first because she copied content and then upload tons of images that are not even needed and she did not use any of the images she'd uploaded. Also could you fix your signature... It's somehow makes me hard to reply to your message. -- 03:49, March 11, 2018 (UTC) With respect to the image, I understand how the exact position is, although I am still quite a bit used to this picture; but good is something that I should improve and do not kill me (block) please. Obscura is the first section that I do as a test if I did perfectly well I see why that happened with that user. Now that he says it, the firm has problems with it. Since I try to put the one I have from the wiki where I come from, it seems that I'm not allowed to upload it and that's why my signature is only blank (or the image of a Burnout 3 crashbreaker). I hope you do not mind my explanation -- 05:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm not very sure how many percent did you understand the situation since you're using Spanish and I'm using English (I suppose that you use an auto-translator to translate things from Spanish to English). I'll just make things clear. Butterfly was blocked because he/she constantly uploaded images to the wiki, but those images are ''never used'' in '''any articles, which I highly believe you do not. About being here, I see that you're helping us with World of Winx-related articles, such as Obscura or Sinka, but well said, rules are still rules, so when you upload images here, kindly make them 1280x720 pixels in size to avoid being blocked -- well, it might just be a couple of days, but it'd totally be annoying to many people. Sorry for late reply. I'm totally driven away by work amount. -- 09:43, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Well first of all, I do not block you. At least, not at the moment. So you don't have to constantly repeat it ^^;... The reason why Butterfly was blocked, I had already told you (at least once) so I don't want to repeat it. He/she ignored all the warnings and repeated bad actions various times, when he/she was banned and then continued those bad actions when the ban was expired. For the rest of your message, I must say I could hardly understand anything so if you don't mind, you can ask anyone who is fluent in both Spanish and English to translate your original message (in Spanish) to me? -- 06:44, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Well now you confuse me, because I can't understand anything from your last message. Please kindly ask for translation from users in community wiki, as either Google Translate or your translating tool is not trust-worthy or working -- they have been translating broken and unconventional English, to be honest... -- 02:20, April 26, 2018 (UTC) -- 02:32, January 12, 2019 (UTC) I can't understand you. If you can't speak proper English, you need to seek for help from someone who can, do not seek help from Google Translate. I try to be polite and reply to your message this time, but next time if I can't understand what are you saying, I'm gonna ignore it. -- 01:19, January 14, 2019 (UTC) There is no way to communicate if you understand what I say and I can't understand what you say. -- 08:07, January 14, 2019 (UTC) -- 15:39, March 3, 2019 (UTC)